


You Can't Lose That Which Was Never Yours

by bloodsongs



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blame Deminos, F/M, Fanart, M/M, Pining, so much pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsongs/pseuds/bloodsongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[FANART]</p><p> </p><p>  <s>Or was it?</s></p><p> </p><p>Arthur should be happy for his sister and his best friend of seventeen years as they embrace and kiss to the sounds of cheers and triumphant wedding bells. </p><p>Art for Merlin Reverse Big Bang, with Merlin/Arthur endgame in the story. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Lose That Which Was Never Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [EachPeachPearPlum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EachPeachPearPlum/gifts).



> **EachPeachPearPlum** wrote [Something Borrowed](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/merlinreversebb/works/1424167) in response to the art. 
> 
> Lineart and colouring done in Adobe Photoshop CS5.1 with lots of secondhand angst and heartbreak for Arthur the entire time.

  
**Header:**   
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Arthur's Speech:**

He has a speech to give, telling all of his sister’s family and friends – all of Merlin’s family and friends – how happy he is for them, and even if the speech is written he’s not ready to give it.

He’s not even ready to leave this toilet cubicle, the one he’s spent the last half hour locked away in, alternately scribbling furiously and chewing the blue Bic he’s used to write his speech, which makes it even more inconvenient that Gwaine is standing outside trying to work up the courage to tap on the door.

 

**You May Kiss the Bride**  


  


He should be happy, Arthur knows. He should be happy for them, his sister and his best friend of seventeen years, as they embrace, as they kiss like they’re never coming up for air, as their friends and family cheer and the bells ring triumphant.

If he was a better person, he’d be thrilled, ecstatic, over-the-moon happy, but he’s not.

There was never really any chance for him and Merlin, God does he know that, but that doesn’t mean his heart isn’t breaking.

**Author's Note:**

> In fic, it's almost always Merlin who has to watch Arthur get hitched with somebody else, make that commitment with eyes for someone that is not him – whether he believes it's because he'll never have Merlin, or because it's his duty. 
> 
> I wanted to try a different tack, and it was rewarding. :)


End file.
